Gameplay: Healing
Natural Healing Wounds recover at a natural rate of 1 + ( / 3, rounded up) Hit Points per hour of sleep. This recovery speed can be doubled with successful medical aid. This healing will not restore a crippled limb. Radiation Child For a Radiation Child your body consumes rads during the regeneration process at the rate of 10 rads per turn. However, without radiation, your body heals naturally at only a quarter of the normal rate. ( normal healing rate / 4 * of sleep , rounded up) Ghouls Ghouls regenerate at a rate based on their radiation level. Every hit point regenerated reduces the ghoul’s radiation level. If a ghoul is at full hit points, it continues to internally consume radiation at a rate equal to its regeneration rate per hour. (Example: After spending hours in the immediate vicinity of a venting Stable reactor, the ghoul Sweet Tooth has become a Glowing One, maxing out her radiation level at 1000. She regenerates 8 hit points a turn until she is fully healed, losing an equal number of rads. After that, she will continue to lose rads at the rate of 8 rads an hour until she reaches 799 rads, at which point her radiation loss will drop to 6 rads and hour, and so on. Sweet Tooth is going to be a Glowing One for several days.) Medical Aid Hit Points can be recovered much more quickly through the use of the right Medical Spells or through alchemical or magical healing items such as Healing Potions, Healing Salve and magical bandages. The base healing that these items provide is augmented by the Medicine skill of the character administering the healing item. For every 10 full points of Medicine the character has, these items heal an additional +1d10 hit points. For items which heal over time, this additional healing occurs 1d10 per turn, with any remaining healing occurring on the final turn. (If using hit locations, unless otherwise noted, any item or effect which heals hit points also heals each damaged limb by that amount divided by the character’s total number of limbs. A successful Medicine check may be used to focus healing onto restoring a specific, single limb.) Magical Damage Magical energy damage, such as from magical energy weapons or some offense spells, are extremely gruesome, warping the flesh so that it doesn’t heal properly. Such wounds are harder to heal with magic spells and leave permanent scars. Limbs crippled with magical energy damage which are healed through natural healing, healing potions or Regeneration will be permanently debilitated, causing the character to suffer a -10 penalty on skill rolls for actions with that limb. Super Restoration Potions, the Bone Mending spell and items imbued with Spirit of Life are capable of healing wounds from magical energy damage without scarring or lasting limb impairment. A character may heal all stun damage with an hour of rest. Illusionary damage heals the moment the illusion spell ends. Normal healing methods do not heal illusionary damage, and only healing which can heal magical energy damage can heal Stun damage. (Example: Get Lost has a Medicine of 73. She succeeds on a Medicine skill check to apply a healing salve to an injured friend. Healing Salve normally heals a base of 4 points of damage per turn for five turns, and gives a -1 penalty to perception for 10 turns. On the first four turns, the salve will heal 4 + 1d10 damage, and on the final turn it will heal 4 + 3d10 damage.) Category:Gameplay